going through changes
by emoeyes713
Summary: Xion is noticing some changes when she finishes a mission early and finds something out about herself. Rated M for reason. please comment.
1. Chapter 1

xion was asleep in her bed, she finished her mission extremely early that day and went strait back to her room waiting for roxas to come by later. the mission was to help demyx find his guitar at wonderland... they learned he could just summon it. so one wasted hour.

Xion fell asleep shortly after she got back. she had looked in the mirror Roxas gave her as a gift for Christmas, she loved it. he examined herself in the mirror then noticed something her jacket was tight on her body. she thought about it for a moment and decided to walk to the organization coats room. she found some coats that where her new size and then returned to her room. she was wondering why the organization need an entire wing just for coats. she just shrugged it off as she picked up her phone on the end table.

she loved it when she heard that the organization members where all getting cell phones. she was estadick. the phones all had each others numbers on it and the each member of the organization was put on speed dial biased on their number. the phones also worked over distances of different worlds. she flipped it open to see a picture of her and roxas sitting together on the clock tower roxas had ice cream in his mouth. she then pressed '1, 3, send' she put the phone to her ear.

"(ring), (ring), hello?" a boy's voice answered.

"Hay Roxee! when are you going to RTC?" asked xion. she wished that he would have said soon.

"oh hay Xion." roxas answered happily. "i'm going to RTC in about an hour or so, i haven't found the giant heartless, and siax got us lost here in hollow bastion."

"gee that's a scary place to get lost in, come back safe." xion said very worried.

"i will xion- got to go! heartless! (click)" said roxas hanging up quickly.

"i miss him when he's not around." she said to herself.

she then dialed '8, send' "(ring) Hay xion what's up?" Axels voice was heard on the phone.

"i finished my mission early. when will you RTC?" xion said.

"not till late tonight, im on a covert mission i cant talk long but ask if you need anything."

"i have a question, why did my boobs and butt get bigger over night?" xion asked nonchalantly.

"umm you went through a growth spurt. it's normal. you got it memorized?" said axel with his favorite catchphrase.

xion giggled "yea bye." xion said wile she hung up the phone.

"still wish i had Roxee." xion said lying on her bed. more and more she thought about him and his body, she saw him nude once. when she walked in on him when he got out of the shower. she remembered each detail of his body, every muscle, every scar, and his erected dick.

thinking about him turned her on, she started to rub herself, she thought about him kissing her. she imagined him touching her and giving her new feelings with each touch. her hand slid into her pants and she started to moan his name. her back arched the the thought of him entering then to pull out and in. she felt herself intense for a moment then she relaxed. she came, but she wanted more, something satisfying.

she opened her phone again to look at the picture of roxas, "i really miss you." xion said out load.

"im right here"

* * *

A/N: please review.


	2. Chapter 2

"i'm right here." roxas said from the xions room door. Xion jumped from her bed and ran to hug him. he put her arms out to hug her back but instead of hugging him from the torso she tacked him and her arms wrapped around his neck, knocking him down to the ground. she was on top of him. she noticed a cut on his shoulder and kissed his cut.

"miss me xion." roxas laughed as she kissed his cut.

"very much, roxee." xion said squeezing him tighter.

they got up and walked into xions room. roxas lye'd on his back, wile xion sat up as they talked about their day (minus xion having a moment thinking about him). roxas could not keep his mined off her figure, it was more acting than normal, her breast got bigger, and her shape more rounded. he sat up and gave her a hug from behind. "roxee, do you like my new coat. i got it because i went through a growth spurt."

"i don't see a difference." roxas lied, hoping to not push any buttons.

xion got made, she was hoping he would see a difference. she grabbed his hands, and placed them on her breast. he was shocked at it, but she started to push his hands into her breast. roxas squeezed them she liked the feeling, wile roxas started to rub her breast she moaned lightly. roxas noticed that xion was enjoying his touch. the feelings she had hidden for roxas was surficeing. she wanted him to continue, but he had another idea. he grabbed the zipper of her coat and removed it. she was only in black pants and a black button up shirt.

"your shirt seems tight would you like me fix it." roxas said was he started to unbutton her shirt. she pulled roxas into a kiss loving his touch on her body. he gave up of carefully removing her shirt. he took both of his hands on each side of the buttons and pulled to where her shirt ripped apart showing roxas her nicely rounded breast concealed by her bra. she blushed, and pushed roxas over so she could undo his close. she undid roxas coat, shirt and pants. he was in his boxers, she was still in her bra and pants, he wanted to see more of her, feel more and taist more of her sweet, yet salty sweat. he wanted to enter her make xion his, mark her neck with his kiss.

he broke their kiss to tell xion something "xion, i love you. can i be yours? forever?" roxas asked holding all his desires.

tears swelled in xions eyes "yes roxy. i love you two. i want to you to also be mine forever." xion kissed roxas with a heart full of love. roxas pushed his tong into her mouth where they danced, fought, and explored each others mouth.

roxas undid the top of her pants and slid them down slowly never braking their kiss. he looked over her curved body, he was curious to what was under her last pieces of clothing. he kissed her neck, he slid his hand around her body and un-clipped her bra and slid her panty's off. she retaliated by tugging off his boxers. they looked at amazement of each others body's. roxas licked her neck and moved down her body. xion moaned from his touch, he continued until he couldn't take it any more. roxas reached for his wallet, and pulled out a square packet.

"roxy why do you have that?" xion asked catching her breath from his touches.

roxas had put on the condom and kissed xion wile rubbing her enterence, making her become even more wet for him. roxas broke the kiss and said "i don't want to get you pregnant im just being careful."

roxas positioned himself at her entrance, and slowly pushed in her until he felt a barrier "it will hurt, but only for a moment." roxas said before pulling out until only his tip was in. xion nodded her him to continue, he thrusted with his full straight, braking though her hymen. xion started to cry, roxas kissed her tears and waited until she was ready. it felt like forever for roxas until she nodded for him to continue.

roxas started to thrust in and out, backwards and forwards. xion grabbed the sheets of her bed, she was starting to enjoy this feeling, she craved more. _faster_. roxas moved faster, and kissed her upper neck to mark her as his. _harder._ roxas started to thrust harder, his kiss left her neck so he tried again. _Faster. _again he complied giving her another kiss. _there. _he had hit her spot, again he kissed her neck trying to prove she was his. she gave a loud moan as she came her tight walls clenched on his shaft, making roxas follow her. they lye there breathing and kissing wanting more.

"sit up. i want to try something." xion purred into roxas's ear.

roxas got up on the end of the bed to sit. xion crawled in front of him, he wrapped her arms around his neck. then she wrapped her legs around his waist. "now nothing can hold you back." xion said positioning her self above his shaft. roxas wrapped his arms around her curvy body and trusted up into her entrance. he trusted as fast and as hard as he could into her. xions moans turned into screams of pure pleasure. again her embrace was tight and she placed her kiss to his lower neck. they kept at it hoping to never stop. xion came again, making roxas finish also. fro the rest of the night they only cuddled as they loved each others embrace.

* * *

the next several days was embarrassing for roxas and xion. on xions neck was four small hickeys, followed with roxas having one large one on his lower neck.  
because of their new relationship, everyone had given them a nickname, xion being Hawaii and roxas being Australia.

"next time you two have sex, leave the hickey's where no one see them." axel joked when they had ice cream together.

xion was sitting on roxas's lap, giving him a kiss every several seconds. "i don't care what people think of me and Australia, i am just happy that i now have Roxee to myself." roxas kissed her.

roxas finished the ice cream in his mouth and told her "love you two."


End file.
